The young and the hopeless
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Christian, Sang Pur sans croyances ni attaches, écrit son autobiographie alors qu'il vient d'échapper à la mort. Il y raconte son enfance à Salt Lake City, puis sa fuite dans le Los Angeles Moldu, ses erreurs londoniennes et son combat pour la survie.
1. La mauvaise éducation

**Note : **

**Je ne cherche à insulter aucun religion en faisant cette fic . Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de mormons qui me lisent mais qu'il sache que je n'ai rien contre eux. La famille de Christian aurait pu être protestante ou catholique, mais j'ai voulu en profiter pour découvrir quelque peu une religion assez méconnue. D'ailleurs, la plupart de ses malheurs ne vient pas de la religion de sa famille, mais de la débilité de celle ci.**

**La plupart des personnages de cette fic fume mais ne suivez pas leur exemple. **

_1 : La mauvaise éducation_

Mon histoire n'est pas de celle qui devrait être racontée. Parce qu'elle n'est que l'expression de ma propre impuissance, confronté à des autorités silencieuses face à leur propre ignominie, engluées dans leurs propres non-dits. Parce que c'est l'histoire d'exactions tout d'abord, puis d'un meurtre, ou plus exactement d'un génocide.

Cette histoire est l'histoire de ma vie. Elle a pourtant commencé sous de bons augures. Je suis né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Je n'aurais à me soucier de rien. Tout serait décidé pour moi, par mes parents et par les patriarches de la famille.

J'étais Christian Joseph Gordon Smith, fils et héritier d'une grande famille de Sang Pur et de mormons. Ma voie était toute tracée.

Depuis l'âge de trois ans, je savais la devise de la famille par cœur, qui est aussi celle du mormonisme, « Que chacun choisisse pour lui-même ». Je la répétais à loisir, sans en comprendre le sens. Un jour, ma nourrice me prit sur les genoux et me l'expliqua. Cela signifiait, disait-elle, que tout le monde devait choisir sa vie, et qu'on ne devait pas agir pour les autres.

J'appréciai cette devise et la trouvai juste. Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne savait que ce qu'on lui avait appris. Cependant, je savais aussi me servir de mes yeux et dès que je fus un peu plus âgé, je me mis à observer les adultes autour de moi avec plus d'attention et de recouper ça avec ce qu'on m'apprenait.

Un jour, on m'appris qu'étant un Sang Pur, je ne pourrai épouser qu'une femme de même rang. Ce soir-là, je demandai à ma nourrice si maman avait choisi d'épouser papa, car il y avait peu de chances que deux des rares Sang Pur restant soient amoureux. Ma nourrice me prit dans mes bras et me chuchota que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand. Dans le couloir, alors que je m'étais levé sur la pointe des pieds, je l'entendis murmurer : « Pauvre gosse, il n'a pas choisi d'avoir une telle famille. »

Sur le moment, je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'étais fier d'être un Smith ! Les Smith étaient la famille de sorciers les plus nobles de tous les Etats-Unis ! Puis je réalisai que par ma famille, elle ne voulait pas dire « lignée » mais « proches parents ».

Je réfléchis. Il y avait Père d'abord, mais je n'en gardais que la vision subreptice d'un homme au visage sévère, vêtu de noir, souvent parti évangéliser. Et il y avait aussi Mère, mais je ne l'avais pas plus vu que Père, pour la raison opposée, c'est à dire qu'elle ne sortait presque jamais. Et finalement il y avait Grande Sœur mais l'éducation des filles Smith étaient faites reclues, par leur mère.

Aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'en tant que fils héritier, je jouissais d'une liberté inouïe.

En fait, je n'avais pas de famille, mes parents et ma sœur n'étant que des ombres croisés au détour d'un couloir. Les précepteurs étaient sévères et donnaient des coups de règles sur les doigts. J'étais beaucoup plus proches des nourrices qui s'occupaient de moi. Malheureusement, ni elles ni les autres ne répondaient pas à mes questions. Et elles étaient nombreuses…

Pourquoi Mère et Sœur ne se promenaient pas dans le jardin d'été, alors que les mimosas fleurissaient ? Pourquoi Anna, la fille du jardinier qui étaient bien plus douée que moi en magie ne prenaient pas de cours ? Pourquoi les livres de la bibliothèque étaient tous les même ?

A l'âge de neuf ans, je compris que la plupart des gens savaient la réponse à ses questions et qu'elles m'étaient soigneusement cachés… Je pris alors l'habitude de me cacher à l'office et d'écouter les conversations du personnel.

En trois jours, j'en appris plus que dans 5 ans de scolarité. Les « petites gens » parlaient beaucoup, et ils semblaient tous savoir. J'appris qu'on m'appréciait et qu'on détestait mon père. J'appris de sa suivante que ma sœur pleurait tous les jours, mais qu'elle voyait rarement sa lumière. J'appris que le Patriarche avait une « maîtresse » (même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était la sexualité). Mais même si mon cerveau emmagasinait un nombre incroyables d'informations, je n'en comprenais pas la moitié. Jusqu'à ce que je _le_ rencontre.

C'était un jour comme les autres, l'été de mes dix ans, où, caché dans le placard de l'office, j'épiais la venue de domestiques. Soudain, j'entendis un cri lointain :

« Angellll, reviens ici chenapan ! »

Puis des bruits de pas précipités et soudain on ouvrit la porte de mon placard et quelqu'un se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps ne serait-ce que de voir le visage de la personne, et celle-ci ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver ce placard plein. Pas gênée toutefois, elle se serra contre moi et me posa un doigt sur les lèvres en murmurant « Chhhhh ! ». Tout ce que je pouvais supposer était que c'était un enfant comme moi, autrement il n'aurait pas pu tenir dans ce placard avec moi, même en me collant. C'était la première vraie étreinte que je connaissais à l'âge de dix ans, et pas la dernière.

De nouveaux pas résonnèrent dans l'office. Je reconnus la démarche pesant du cuisinier et sa voix rogue :

« Si j'attrape ce petit jocrisse, il prendra une correction mémorable. C'est sa première semaine et il essaie de me chiper ma viande ! Je vais le tancer et pas qu'un peu… »

Je sentis la peau du garçon frissonner contre la mienne à l'évocation du châtiment. Même si je n'avais pas été impliqué, je souhaiterais sincèrement qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre.

Par chance, il y avait un grand nombre de placard à l'office et cet homme belliqueux ne prit pas le temps de tous les ouvrir, préférant croire que le voleur avait poursuivi sa route.

Dès que ses pas se furent éloignés, il se sépara de moi, sortit du placard et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je le vis alors pour la première fois.

C'était un garçon un peu plus âgé, qui commençait à entrer dans l'adolescence. Il était très blond, ses cheveux mal coupés, étaient tantôt mi longs, tantôt plus courts. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleu qu'il était blond. Quant à son visage, je le décrirai comme « androgyne » même si à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas ce mot. En tout cas, pour quelqu'un habitué à voir toujours les même visages, il était très beau.

« 'lut, dit-il . Je m'appelle Angel Clare. Ma mère était fan de _Tess d'Uberville_. »

Il rit. Je ne compris pas, je ne connaissais pas le roman, je n'avais lu d'autres livres que les écritures religieuse.

« Tu es le fils Smith, c'est ça ? »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit une cigarette.

« Je les ai piqué au chef. Il me tuera quand il le saura. D'ailleurs, il m'aurait tué si il m'avait trouvé. Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Ben tu dis rien ? Tu sais pas parler ? »

J'étais tout simplement fasciné. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Angel, et personne ne m'avait jamais ainsi parlé ainsi, comme d'égal à égal. Je parvins néanmoins à articuler :

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Douze et toi ? »

Il en faisait deux de plus.

« Dix. »

Il sourit et me regarda dans les yeux :

« Si jeune et déjà bien mignon. »

Je devins pivoine. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait de compliment sur mon physique. A l'époque, je devais l'être, mignon. J'ai d'ailleurs gardé mes yeux noisettes même si mes cheveux ont perdus leurs boucles d'antan.

« Qui est tu ? »

« Je suis Angel Clare, et accessoirement un commis de cuisine. Mais est-ce que nous faisons nous défini ? »

« Alors, je ne peux pas te parler, à part pour te donner des ordres… »

Ca ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse désobéir à un ordre direct de mes précepteurs mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Angel.

« Si jeune et déjà bien naïf. »

Les mois qui suivirent, Angel s'efforça de m'apprendre ce qu'il appelait « Les choses de la vie » comme enfreindre le règlement. Tout ce que j'avais pu entendre à l'office me parut prendre une sens nouveau. J'appris ainsi que ma sœur n'avait sûrement jamais demandé à être cloîtrée, que mes parents ne s'aimaient pas et ce que signifiait avoir une maîtresse. Angel m'apporta aussi des livres et la nuit, je me mis à dévorer des romans, qui délivreraient des idées impies si j'en crois mes pairs, comme _Les liaisons dangereuses_.

Mais Angel ne m'apprit pas uniquement ce que tout jeune homme devraient savoir. Il me fit connaître ma première véritable amitié, amitié qui ne fit que grandir au fil des années.

En fait, je crois qu'Angel est le premier homme que j'ai aimé.

A mes yeux enfantins, il était parfait : son savoir était universel, il était terriblement charismatique, expérimenté et je le louais mentalement de s'intéresser à moi. C'était sûr que face à lui, je ne tenais pas la comparaison ! Cette admiration enfantine se mua avec l'âge en amour et à quatorze ans, j'étais déjà transi d'amour pour lui.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte bien évidemment mais comme il me connaissait désormais comme sa poche, il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'en apercevoir.

Un soir, alors que nous nous rencontrions sur le muret du verger, il m'annonça :

« Tu sais, Rinaldo fait la cour à Laura… »

Laura, c'est ma sœur. Celle que j'appelais Grande Sœur a désormais un nom et un visage. Quant Angel a réussi à lui parler de moi, elle a souhaité me rencontrer. Avant, elle ignorait ne serait-ce que mon existence.

J'ai demandé à Angel comment il a fait pour la voir si facilement alors qu'elle était enfermée et ne pouvait parler qu'à des femmes jusqu'à son mariage. Il m'a dit que sa sœur jumelle était morte en bas âge et que sa mère un peu folle avant tendance à le prendre tantôt pour elle, tantôt pour lui, qu'il devait faire semblant pour ne pas la blesser, que maintenant ça ne le gênait plus qu'on l'appelle Angela et que pour moi, il était prêt à faire la fille.

J'étais content pour Laura quand Angel m'a appris pour elle et Rinaldo mais j'avais aussi peur car Rinaldo fait partie de la communauté latino et que si on l'attrape ce sera bien pire pour lui et ma sœur que si on me voit avec Angel. Au pire, j'aurais pu prétendre que c'est un serviteur que j'ai pris à mon service alors qu'elle ne doit voir de garçons sous aucun prétexte.

« C'est très bien pour elle. A son âge, c'est normal d'avoir des amoureux. »

Laura avait deux ans de plus que moi.

Angel m'a alors soufflé :

« Tu sais moi aussi j'ai seize ans. »

Je tressaillis. Je le considérais bien sûr comme mon aîné mais je n'avais pensé à sa vie amoureuse. Il me parlait de beaucoup de choses mais il n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque petite amie.

Il continua :

« En fait, je suis amoureux. »

Je manquai de tomber du muret. La surprise passée, je ressentis une grande vague de jalousie : je ne voulais pas qu'Angel ait une vie amoureuse, je voulais qu'il me consacre la plupart de son temps libre comme maintenant, je voulais qu'il soit… à moi.

Je réprimais presque aussitôt ce sentiment : après tout, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, il était beaucoup plus âgé, doué… pour faire court, Angel valait bien mieux que moi. J'avais de la chance d'être son ami, je n'allais pas l'empêcher d'avoir une vie amoureuse.

Pendant ce temps, Angel sortit une cigarette. Il m'en tendit une mais j'étais trop tétanisé pour la prendre (j'avais commencé à fumer à 12 ans, la même marque que lui). Il l'alluma et souffla le fumée en petits ronds.

« Alors, tu ne dis rien, princesse ? »

Il écrasa sa cigarette et monta debout sur le muret. Je le regardai faire, toujours partagé entre la jalousie et la dévalorisation. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux blonds.

Soudain, il trébucha (je ne saurais probablement jamais si c'était un accident ou si il a fait exprès) et me retomba dans les bras.

Il me serrait aussi fort que lors de notre première rencontre ; il dut le penser aussi car il l'évoqua :

« Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre ? »

Ses vêtements sentaient le parfum sucrés des _Black Stones_. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

_Si jeune et déjà bien mignon._

« Lâche moi tu vas faire des infidélités à ta future petite amie. Je suis sûr qu'elle va craquer pour toi. »

Angel rit :

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille ! »

_Si jeune et déjà bien naïf. _

« Ohhhhh… Je… »

« Maintenant j'ai un autre moyen de te faire taire. »

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas son doigt qu'il posa contre mes lèvres. Et cette question qui devenait inutile : « Dis, tu m'aimes ? »

En écrivant ceci, je réalises que dans ce triste manoir de Salt Lake City, j'ai eu une chance incroyable de vivre une histoire d'amour heureuse.

Les années qui suivirent me parurent très douces. Ma vie était à son printemps. Mon avenir était bien loin, et jamais le présent ne m'avait semblé aussi agréable. Laura était ma confidente, Angel, mon amant, je ne demandais rien de plus.

Cependant tout bonheur peut-être facilement brisé.

Dans la vie, j'ignore qui m'a fait le plus de mal… Ainsi, je ne sais pas qui a raconté à mon père qu'il m'avait vu avec Angel. Un anonyme, une personne sans visage…

Quoiqu'il en soit, un jour de l'hiver de ma dix-huitième année, on me traîna jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Je l'avais peu vu mais j'ai honte de dire encore aujourd'hui qu'il me ressemblait.

Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses que je n'oublierais jamais. Comme par exemple qu'il n'accepterait pas que son fils soit un tapette (c'était ma première insulte homophobe mais pas la dernière). Que j'étais l'héritier d'une noble famille et que j'avais des responsabilités. Qu'il allait me faire payer chèrement ce que j'avais fait, comme si j'avais commis un crime.

J'ai eu très peur, mais pas pour moi. Même si il me frappait à tel point que je l'avais impression de me noyer dans mon propre sang, je savais qu'il ne me tuerait pas. J'avais peur pour Angel car aucune piété filiale ne retiendrait le bras d'un homme pareil.

Je suis resté seul, longtemps, dans le noir. Je tremblais, j'étais sourd et aveugle. Mais je finirais bien par sortir, je le savais.

Et c'est arrivé.

Le repentir chez les mormons comporte cinq étapes : reconnaître son tort, regretter, demander pardon, réparer, et ne plus recommencer. Je ne pouvais me repentir : quelle tort avais-je commis ? Comment regretter ce que j'avais vécu avec Angel ? A qui devais je demander pardon ? A mon père ? Et comment s'empêcher d'aimer ?

Je crois sincèrement qu'aucune religion n'est mauvaise. Elle prêche toute plus ou moins la paix et l'amour. Mais elles sont dangereuses car on peut s'en servir comme on veut, même pour justifier les pires des exactions, au nom de Dieu. Elles excitent la folie des hommes, les mènent à leurs extrêmes, soit à la plus grande sagesse, soit au plus terrible des fanatismes.

Mon père était l'un de ceux là.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe devant mon refus de me repentir mais il a fait pire.

« Pourquoi souffres tu pour lui ? Il n'a pas eu tant d'égards pour toi… Quand je lui ai proposé de partir en rattrapage dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, il n'a pas fait le difficile ! Il t'a abandonné sans le moindre remords. Es-tu même sûre qu'il t'a aimé ? »

Je ravalais mes larmes amères ; je ne devais pas pleurer devant un tel homme.

Ainsi, Angel m'avait abandonné… Je ne ressentis même pas de la rancœur pour lui… Il avait toujours été le plus doué ; il méritait un bel avenir. Pourtant…

« Il m'aimait ! J'étais sûr qu'il m'aimait ! »

C'était un cri du cœur mais devant quelqu'un mon père, ça sert à rien.

Alors j'ai blasphémé, je me suis repenti, niant au plus profond de mon cœur tout ce que je disais. Dès qu'il me crut, brisé, fini, sous ses ordres, je m'échappai par le mur du même verger où Angel m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Vous vous demanderez peut-être si j'ai eu honte d'avoir fait un faux repentir… Non car je venais de réaliser que tout ce que j'avais pensé depuis mon plus jeune âge n'était qu'un monceaux de stupidité claniques débités par des Sang Purs orgueilleux et hypocrites.

La devise même de ma famille racontait un mensonge. _Que chacun choisisse pour lui-même_, quelles niaiseries ! Est-ce que ma sœur avait choisi d'être cloîtrée ? Et ma mère d'épouser un monstre froid ? Ne venait-il pas de décider pour moi ?

Angel avait commencé à m'ouvrir les yeux, et mon père venait d'achever cet office.

J'avais dix-huit quand j'ai perdu le foi.

Et alors que je m'enfuyais loin de tout ce que j'avais jamais connu, le petit garçon que j'étais resté commençait enfin à grandir…


	2. XO

**A titre informatif, le titre, XO, est une abréviation en anglais de l'expression "Kisses and Hugs" (littéralement "baiser" (X,Kisses) et "étreinte" (O, Hugs)) que l'on place traditionnellement à la fin de lettres d'amour. Les deux initiales XO se prononcent donc séparés et à l'anglaise. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'écouter la chanson du même nom par le groupe « Fall out boy » qui m'a fait connaître l'expression en question.**

**Le nom du bar est écrit en italique. Celui de la personne en normal.**

**Après Salt Lake City, l'action prend place à Los Angeles.**

_2 : XO_

a) La cité des anges

Los Angeles la nuit… Loin des paillettes, des stars richissimes, la cité des Anges paraissait sortir enfin de sa carte postale. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas du côté des riches.

Il faisait chaud. Nous n'étions pourtant qu'au début du printemps. L'été promettait d'être chaud sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis.

Depuis Salt Lake, j'avais bien bourlingué. J'avais quitté l'Utah en bus, suivant la route vers le sud, après une brève étape à Las Vegas, j'avais finalement décidé de m'arrêter à Los Angeles.

J'étais, sans un sou en poche, dans les rues de la ville qui incarnait le rêve américain.

J'aurais pu aller dans les quartiers sorciers de la ville. J'aurais pu. Mais c'est là que mon père m'aurait cherché en premier. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Bien que ma famille m'aurait sans doute apporté beaucoup d'aide de personnes haut placés, ce n'était pas de l'aide de ces gens là que je voulais. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière.

J'étais à Los Angeles, la bouche sèche et le ventre creux, devant une enseigne qui aurait pu signifier ne rien signifier pour moi, mais dans laquelle s'est joué une partie de mon avenir.

Deux lettres majuscules, fait de néons roses clignotant par intermittence. Bien séparées. _XO_.

Des baisers et des étreintes.

Je n'avais pas hésiter. Obtenir du travail était mon seul espoir.

L'atmosphère du bar était chaude et confinée, bien qu'il soit désert. L'espace réservée aux clients était restreint et baigné dans une lumière rosâtre comme celle du néon.

« C'est fermé. »

Occupé à observer le décor autour de moi, je n'avais pas même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce. Un homme jeune, de dos, se tenait dans l'obscurité derrière le comptoir et astiquait un verre.

« Je viens pour l'annonce. »

Ce bar était l'un des seuls à recruter du personnel. Malgré son apparence exiguë, il devait être prospère.

« Je suis le propriétaire de bar. »

Je le prenais pour un barman. Heureusement que je n'eut pas le temps de faire de gaffe.

Mon peut-être futur patron continuait à astiquer son verre.

« Et pourquoi veux tu travailler ici ? »

Un entretien d'embauche est toujours une épreuve pénible et dans tous la plupart des cas, il vaut mieux être honnête. Je ne pensais pas que ma réponse plairait franchement à mon interlocuteur mais elle était vraie en tout point.

« En fait, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois travailler si je ne veux pas mourir de faim, et cet établissement est le seul où les employés sont nourris et logés. »

« …contre un salaire plus que minable. », rappela l'homme.

C'était étrange. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me décourager de travailler pour lui

« Ce qui est ennuyeux si vous nourrissez des aspirations personnelles. », poursuiva t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune. »

J'étais parti sans but.

A ma grande surprise, l'homme rit :

« C'est parfait. On travaille pas au _XO_ parce qu'on le veut. On y travaille parce qu'on a pas le choix. »

Pour la première fois, tout en parlant, il se tourna vers moi.

Quelle surprise ! Je le pensais jeune mais pas à ce point. Il devait avoir juste quelques années de plus que moi, tout au plus. Ses cheveux mi-longs, d'un roux flamboyant, ondulaient légèrement. Ses yeux semblaient d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le brun foncé et le vert. Ses traits étaient harmonieux bien que marqués par le soucis et une sorte de… résignation.

Sans me prêter attention, il se jucha sur le bar, sortit un petit calepin et seulement après, il me jaugea d'un œil expert et demanda :

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix huit ans. »

« Tes parents ne te chercheront pas ? »

« Pas ici. »

Comme je regrette d'avoir un jour pu croire à ce mensonge !

« As tu des connaissances ? »

La question me surprit, si sérieuse, lancé ainsi dans cette étrange entretien d'embauche. Puis je me repris.

« Je suis instruis. », dis-je d'un air qui pouvait passer pour offensé.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire mon interlocuteur :

« On ne demandera pas de réciter du Platon en servant des verres. Du moment que tu sais lire, écrire et compter, ça me va. »

« Tout le monde sait ça. »

Son hilarité augmenta :

« Toi, tu es un gosse de richards. »

Puis il reprit son sérieux :

« Comme tu vois, je ne suis pas très exigeant. En fait la seule chose qui est vraiment capitale pour travailler ici, c'est…. »

Il observa mon expression, avide de voir si il avait produit un suspense suffisant. Je décidai de rester impassible.

Il descendit du bar avec nonchalance et se pencha sur moi pour me souffler à l'oreille.

« … la beauté. »

A quelques centimètres de mon visage, il en détailla les traits.

« Tu vois, un serveur d'aspect repoussant, ça rebute le client. Mais vu comment tu es mignon, tu n'auras pas de problèmes. »

Il me fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna enfin.

« Félicitation, tu es engagé. »

« Mais… Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon nom ! »

Il me regarda d'un air incrédule et dit sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Mais comment puis-je te demander ton nom alors que moi-même, je n'en ai pas ! »

« Alors, comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler XO comme ce bar et tutoies moi. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi, et ce n'est parce que je suis ton employeur que je peux te snober.

Alors comment veux tu que je t'appelle ? »

« Christian. »

« Hé bien Christian, je vais te montrer tes quartiers. »

XO, ce n'est pas un nom. Ce n'est pas un véritable pseudonyme. Mais même à cette époque, j'avais déjà compris que XO était une personne assez singulière autant dans son attitude que dans sa concurrence, et qu'il ne s'encombrait ni de bienséance, ni de qu'en-dira-t-on.

Le rez-de-chaussée du _XO_ était minuscule mais cette première partie tout petite cachait un étage nettement plus grand réservé aux personnels.

XO frappa deux coups à la porte d'une des chambres. Ce qui laissait supposer que je ne serais pas seul.

« Amina ! Ouvre moi ! Ton nouveau colocataire vient d'arriver. »

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités de l'intérieur, puis une grande fille noire à l'apparence négligée vint nous ouvrir. Elle portait en tout et pour tout une nuisette franchement décolleté. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus tombait en large mèches sur son visage et à ma vue, elle fut prise d'un fou rire aussi irrépressible qu'incompréhensible.

« Bonsoir, boss. », dit-elle à XO, en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Bonsoir Amina. Je te présente Christian, ton nouveau colocataire. Christian, voici Amina. »

« Bonjour, Christian. », gloussa Amina.

« Bonjour. », dis-je sans grande conviction.

« Je vous laisse faire connaissance. », dit XO.

J'entrai dans ce qui allait être mon appartement pour plusieurs fois. Il était tout petit et très désordre. Le sol était jonché de vêtements de femmes. Il comportait en tout et pour tout deux lits, une armoire, une chaise et un pot de chambre.

« On pouvait dire que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Il y a tellement peu de monde qui passe les entretiens de XO ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Ca ne m'avait pas paru très ardu. Je pensais qu'on allait me demander de porter des tas de plateaux en même temps, de faire des cocktails. Mais tout ce qu'on me demandait, c'est d'être beau et de savoir lire.

Devant mon incrédulité, Amina gloussa encore et dit :

« Ca fait des lustres qu'il n'avait engagé personne. Tu as du lui taper dans l'œil. »

« Il est gay ? »

En guise de réponse, elle rit plus hystériquement que jamais.

Il devait y avoir un code. Un gloussement oui, deux gloussements non ?

J'attendis patiemment qu'elle ait fini de se marrer. Elle répondit d'une voix rendue presque inaudible par ses gloussements.

« Disons qu'il s'est tapé la moitié du personnel, féminin et masculin. »

Elle entreprit de se démaquiller devant une petite glace de poche et me demanda :

« Ca te choque ? Ca te fait peur ? »

J'allais répondre : « Je suis puritain. » puis me rappelai que je ne l'étais justement plus et dit à la place : « Mes parents sont puritains. »

Ce qui semblait hilarant aux yeux d'Amina.

« Rassure moi, tu n'est pas une petite vierge ? », dit-elle, pliée en deux de rire.

« Non ! », dis-je d'un air insulté.

« Moi, je n'ai pas couchée avec lui, dit Amina, comme si je lui avait posé la question. Je ne suis pas trop son genre. Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un. Sauf si bien sûr, je craquais pour mon mignon colocataire… »

« Je suis gay. », coupai-je sans hésiter.

Amina prit un air faussement déçu tout en se tapotant les pommettes pour enlever le fond de teint puis éclata de rire.

« C'est le boss qui va être content. Il est déjà tout entiché de toi. »

Elle se mit à sauter à travers la pièce en gloussant en cadence comme si c'était une nouvelle tout à fait réjouissant qui la touchait tout particulièrement.

« Je m'apprêtais à me coucher. », m'informa t-elle en arrivant à se retenir de rire.

« Très bien. »

J'avais hâte de dormir enfin sur un lit, si dur soit-il.

J'espérais juste qu'Amina ne gloussait pas en dormant.

§§§

b) A kind of magic

Le lendemain, personne ne me réveilla. Amina m'expliqua, entre deux éclats, que la vie au _XO _se faisait la nuit et que le jour, la plupart des serveurs dormait.

Je les imitais tant j'étais harassé. Le seul fait notable fut ma rencontre avec XO qui me demanda comme ça se passait avec Amina. Il m'avoua à demi mot qu'il envoyait toujours les nouveaux dans sa chambre pour tester leurs nerfs tant elle était insupportable et m'assura que personne de sobre ne pouvait la supporter. Cela me mit du baume au cœur, de ne pas être le seul à remarquer le caractère horripilant des fous rire de ma colocataire.

Mais Amina avait au moins raison sur un point, il était clair que le « boss » me faisait des avances.

J'étais déterminé à ne pas y céder : je venais de sortir d'une histoire d'amour tumultueuse, je n'avais pas oublié Angel et me demandai toujours avec force ce qu'il était devenu et si il pensait à moi. Je ne voulais pas commencer une autre histoire surtout avec un homme que je connaissais à peine.

En fait, on ne pouvait connaître vraiment XO qu'en le voyant la nuit dans son bar, comme on ne peut connaître la vraie vie d'un animal qu'en l'observant dans son milieu naturel, et pas dans un zoo.

Hors, alors que le _XO_ se remplissait en soirée, XO commençait vraiment à vivre. La journée, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Comme une fleur qui ne s'épanouit que la nuit.

L'atmosphère du bar bondé était son élément. La lumière rosé des spots jouait dans ses cheveux roux, les faisant chatoyer. Ses yeux brillaient de toutes sortes de couleurs que j'aurais bien du mal à nommer. Son rire s'accordait avec le fond musical et la rumeur de la conversation du client. Il semblaient se gorger des rires gras des ivrognes comme des pleurs des déprimés, s'imprégner de toute cette vie, une vie qui semblait l'éclairer de l'intérieur. Il était toujours parfaitement souriant et joyeux, tantôt discutant avec les clients, riant avec eux, tantôt aidant au service, évoluant avec une grâce née de l'habitude au milieu des rangées de table.

La soirée se prolongeant, XO quittait parfois le bar. J'appris d'Amina qu'il avait des amis et connaissance dans tous les bars de ce quartier de Los Angeles et qu'il leur rendait souvent visite. Mais jamais il ne se passa jamais de nuit au _XO_ sans que son propriétaire ne soit présent pendant quelques heures.

En un mot, il était parfait. Son aura me rappelait celle d'Angel, ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui vous donne envie de vous approcher de quelqu'un, de discuter avec lui.

Je crois que ce fut à ce moment que je compris pourquoi XO portait le même nom que son bar.

Tout simplement parce que le _XO_, c'était XO. Il était l'esprit de ce bar, il lui donnait vie. Personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait le posséder. D'où venait la chaleur qui émanait de cette pièce minuscule ? Qu'est-ce qui attirait le client ? Simplement cet homme.

Je compris aussi pourquoi XO voulait à ce point s'entourer de beauté. Car si il était le pilier central de son bar, il devait être assisté de subordonnés à son image, éclatants de jeunesse et de beauté. Le _XO_ devaient resplendir et le client pouvoir fantasmer sur une image éphémère et fugace de perfection.

Moi, j'étais de ceux là. Et comme je n'avais pas de but dans la vie, je commençai à m'attacher à ce bar, aux personne que je fréquentais. Cela XO l'avait prévu aussi. Pour quelqu'un dont la vie est toute cabossée, il est toujours rassurant de faire partie d'une véritable équipe. C'est pourquoi il ne prenait que des gens désespérés. Pour que dans leur vie sans rien de transcendant, ce bar, ce travail deviennent important, qu'ils leurs soient fidèle, sans aucune autre préoccupations personnelles.

Je remplissais tous ces critères à la perfection. Le métier de serveur n'avaient rien de sorcier. Je sentais que les clients m'aimaient bien. Ils me trouvaient _mignon_.

Cet adjectif m'a toujours poursuivi. Je serais éternellement un mignon petit adolescent même à trente ans.

Quoi qu'il en soit, XO était très satisfait de mon travail. Et puis lui aussi m'aimait bien. Je lui plaisais.

Hors si il y a une chose qu'on sait au _XO_, c'est la suivante : on ne touche pas à la part du patron.

Comme si en quelque sorte, j'étais destiné à tomber dans ses bras, tôt ou tard.

Il y a quelque chose en tragédie qu'on appelle la fatalité. Elle désigne une forme particulièrement retorse du destin. En gros, le héros essaie désespérément d'échapper à son sort mais à chaque tentative d'évitement il ne fait que s'en rapprocher. Fatalement.

Ma vie n'est pas une tragédie grecque malgré que les gens que j'aime ont une étrange tendance à connaître une mort violente ou d'autres sortes de misères diverses et que récemment ma vie a pris un tournant tellement abject que j'aimerais tuer les responsables d'une telle injustice. Néanmoins, la fatalité s'est toujours acharné sur moi et les seules fois où j'ai pu échapper à mon sort, j'en ai payé un prix terrible.

A cette époque, j'essayais encore de me convaincre du contraire mais tout au fond du moi, je savais que je tomberais dans les bras de ce bien trop séduisant patron. Tôt ou tard.

§§§

c) Le temps retrouvé

Cela se passa environ un mois après que j'ai commencé à servir au _XO_. Un jour, contrairement à l'habitude, XO n'ouvrit pas le bar au client pour la soirée mais resta seul au bar. On me glissa que le patron tombait dans la déprime environ une fois par mois et qu'il se saoulait en pensant au passé.

Jamais XO n'avait évoqué auparavant un seul souvenir, heureux ou malheureux. Il semblait vivre pleinement l'instant présent et regarder l'avenir sans crainte.

Mais même lui avait des failles.

Cette air résigné que je lui avais trouvé, était celui de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il doit renoncer aux années passés, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser.

Tout comme moi.

Ce soir-là, c'est moi qui servit ses verres à XO. Il me le demanda, et il était évident que je ne pouvais pas refuser. XO était doux avec ses employés mais personne ne contestait son autorité.

« Je délire, Christian. Je délire. »

« Vous buvez trop surtout. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »

XO me lança un regard nullement vague. Il tenait bien l'alcool. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il buvait autant.

« Tu vois, mon petit Christian, tout tourne sans relâche dans ma tête. Tout…s'est passé il y a bien longtemps. Ils m'ont beaucoup trop porté aux nues, beaucoup trop. Mon charme les a aveuglé. »

« Et où sont vos années passés ? Que sont-elles devenues ? »

« Oh, ça je le sais. Elles sont là où elles ont toujours été. »

Une réponse qui ne voulait strictement rien dire et il le savait.

« Mais toi, Christian, l'as tu déjà ressenti ? »

« Ressenti quoi ? »

« La brûlure de la haine. Elle aussi appartient aux années passées. Ce bar est tout ce que j'ai, mon nom, ma maison, ma vie, je l'aime mais lui ne m'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es l'âme de ce bar, sans toi, il ne pourrait pas exister ! »

XO parut réellement touché du compliment. Je continuai :

« La brûlure de la haine, je l'ai ressenti, moi aussi. Mais toi, tu as quelque chose désormais. Moi, je n'ai plus rien. Tout ce que j'ai aimé me paraît bien loin. »

XO eut un petit sourire :

« Tu es jeune, beau et en pleine santé, Christian. La vie ne t'a pas encore offert tout ce qu'elle pouvait t'offrir. »

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi. »

« Tu as raison, Christian, je ne devrais pas me lamenter sur mon sort. Ni t'embêter avec ces vieux souvenirs sans importances.

Parle moi donc de ce que tu aimais. De celui que tu aimais. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation d'Angel. Plus que jamais, ma vie à Salt Lake City me semblait celle d'un autre.

« C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Comme sans doute tant de gens que tu as connu, que tu as aimés mais comme eux, Angel appartient aux années passés. Je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais. »

XO poussa un soupir.

« On dirait que même ton ange gardien t'a laissé tomber. »

Puis il dit dans un murmure presque inaudible :

« Quelle dommage de laisser tant de beauté et de talents s'évanouir dans les abîmes du désespoir. Tu mérites d'avoir le choix, Christian. Le choix d'avoir un autre avenir. »

« Toi aussi. »

Il rit.

« Non, contrairement à toi, j'ai choisi le _XO_. Désormais pour moi, il n'y a pas d'ailleurs. Mais je profite de la vie. Non, je ne suis pas à plaindre. »

Il rit de plus belle :

« Je pensais passer une soirée déprime et voilà que grâce à toi, je positive. Tu es une perle, Christian. Une perle que je ne laisserai pas s'étioler plus longtemps. »

Il me tendit la main :

« Viens avec moi et je te montrerais des choses que tu n'as jamais vu. Le monde de la nuit à Los Angeles est d'une incroyable richesse, et c'est parfois dans les ténèbres les plus profonde qu'on trouve une étincelle d'espoir. Je serais ton guide. »

Je savais ce que sous-entendait cette proposition.

« J'aime quelqu'un… »

Les yeux de XO flamboyèrent.

« Et pourtant tu es seul. Aussi seul que moi.

Être amoureux, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction.

Angel et toi, vous vous retrouverez peut-être un jour, vous vous aimerez peut-être mais pour l'instant même si vos pensées sont tournés l'un vers l'autre, vous êtes seuls.

Réfléchis-y. Aimerait-il que tu gâches ta jeunesse, que tu te prives de bonheur ? J'ai des regrets, Christian, de terribles regrets, mais je vis.

Et même si ce que j'aime ont disparu dans le néant, rien, rien ne pourra effacer le souvenir des moments passés avec eux. »

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et sentis ses lèvres chaudes s'emparer des miennes, avec grand plaisir.

§§§

d) My world down

Le lendemain, je rentrai au petit matin dans la chambre que je partageai avec Amina. Elle m'accueillit en me gloussant à la figure.

« Toi, tu as couché avec le patron ! »

Ses crises de rire n'empêchait pas Amina de se montrer très maligne et ses remarques frappaient souvent juste.

Je ne répondis rien, mais rougis un peu, ce qui suffit à Amina pour comprendre qu'elle avait deviné.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

Je lui lançai un regard désabusé. Elle se mit à me harceler de question. Au bout de cinq minutes, je craquai.

« Je te raconte, si tu ne promets de ne pas rire. »

Amina prit un air sérieux, que gâchait légèrement son rictus réjoui.

Malgré son côté horripilant, j'aimais beaucoup Amina. Elle était ma seule confidente, et semblait porter le même intérêt à ma vie qu'une fan pour son feuilleton télévisée préférée : elle suivait tous les épisodes avidement, sans en manquer un seul et elle y vouait une sorte de culte hystérique.

Auparavant, je n'aurais pas su trop en quoi ma vie pouvait entraîner tant de passion. Mais XO n'avait cependant pas menti, il m'entraîna dans son sillage vers une existence faîte de plaisirs, de rires et d'exubérance, et c'était ces récits qui passionnaient Amina.

XO me montra tous les bars et boîtes de nuit de Los Angeles qu'il connaissait, il me présenta tous les amis qu'il s'y était fait, m'enseigna comment profiter de cette vie nocturne au maximum, sans toutefois oublier toute prudence. Il m'apprit à me méfier des _gifts donners_, ces membres de la communauté homosexuelle de Los Angeles, qui transmettent volontairement le SIDA.

J'aimais XO. Je l'aimais d'une façon différente de la façon dont j'aimais Angel. Pour ce dernier, j'avais l'adoration d'un enfant envers son mentor, l'amitié sans faille qui unit deux amis exclusifs et l'amour de sa beauté, de son charme et de son caractère si différent du mien.

Angel m'aimait, avec tendresse, comme on aime un ami tout dévoué, un petit animal qu'on a sauvé de la noyade, une fleur qu'on a vu s'épanouir et dont on apprécie à présent le parfum.

J'avais été séduit par le charme de XO (qui me rappelait celui d'Angel) mais je me voyais en lui, en ses expériences qui ressemblait aux miennes, j'avais l'impression qu'il me comprenait et que moi je le comprenais aussi. Et d'une certain façon, j'avais aussi de l'admiration pour lui car même avec des regrets, il semblait resplendir, contrairement à moi. La séduction que le caractère de XO exerçait sur moi était forte.

_Être amoureux, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre mais regarder ensemble dans la même direction._

Cette phrase qu'il m'avait dite décrivait mes sentiments à son égard. XO m'avait tendu la main et nous marchions ensemble dans la même direction.

Je ne savais pas trop ses sentiments à mon égard mais je pensais que j'étais précieux pour lui, _une perle qu'il ne laisserait pas s'étioler_ selon ses propres mots.

Après la disparition d'Angel, ma fuite, loin de ce que j'avais toujours connu, j'avais perdu espoir. Au _XO_, je ne pensais pas trouver le bonheur. Pourtant auprès de son propriétaire, j'étais heureux.

Il y a quelque chose en tragédie qu'on appelle la fatalité. Elle désigne une forme particulièrement retorse du destin. En gros, le héros essaie désespérément d'échapper à son sort mais à chaque tentative d'évitement il ne fait que s'en rapprocher.

Fatalement.

Pendant des semaines, j'avais vécu comme un Moldu. J'avais même oublié que j'étais un sorcier.

Mais le destin, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié.

Je n'étais pas au _XO_, ce jour là, autrement je pourrais parier sans risque que je ne serais pas en train d'écrire ces mots en ce moment, à la terrasse d'un café londonien.

Deux lettres majuscules, fait de néons roses clignotant par intermittence. Bien séparées. _XO_.

Des baisers et des étreintes.

Mais les néons ne clignotaient plus.

Morts. Ils étaient tous morts. Sans exception. Sans aucune trace de la cause de leur mort.

Les médecins légistes se casseraient les dents dessus. Mais moi, je savais qu'il s'agissait de l'_Avada Kedavra_.

Finalement, Angel avait bien de la chance d'être en vie, quelque part. Car ni XO, ni Amina ne riraient désormais.

Ma famille était venue me chercher, et comme j'étais absent, il m'avait laissé un message.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner à échapper à ton destin. Car même si tu arrives, ceux que tu aimes paieront le prix de ta folie._

Encore une fois, je fuyais. Je quittais tout ce que j'avais aimé vers une horizon qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sombre.

Que m'avait dit XO ?

_« Et même si ce que j'aime ont disparu dans le néant, rien, rien ne pourra effacer le souvenir des moments passés avec eux. »_

Alors que je voyais son visage pour la dernière fois, je gravais ses mots dans ma mémoire. C'était mon seul espoir désormais.

Malgré la fatalité, malgré les ténèbres les plus noires, ces moments heureux, rien ne pourra les effacer, car eux, sont immortels.

**A la fin de ce chapitre, j'allais limite fondre en larmes. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. **


	3. Seul dans la nuit

3 : Seul dans la nuit

Il m'était totalement impossible de demeurer à Los Angeles sans XO. Los Angeles sans XO n'était plus la ville que j'avais connu et aimé. Et il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus possible de ma famille. Je pris le bateau pour Londres avec l'argent de mon salaire que je n'avais quasiment pas dépensé.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter mes premières semaines à Londres. J'étais totalement désemparé encore plus qu'après ma fuite de Salt Lake City et cette fois je n'avais personne comme XO pour me soutenir. J'avais perdu espoir de jamais retrouver quelqu'un qui puisse me rendre heureux.

En fait, si je m'étais rendu en Angleterre plutôt que dans un autre pays, c'était uniquement parce que mon père m'avait dit que c'était là-bas qu'il avait expédié Angel. Dans une école avait-il dit. Or Poudlard était la seule école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Mais je n'étais absolument pas sûr que mon père ait dit la vérité ou qu'Angel y soit resté. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de la vérifier.

Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Poudlard et, même si je le savais, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que rentrer dans l'école ? Les gens de là-bas voudraient-ils bien m'aider si je parvenais à leur parler d'Angel ? Si je me montrais dans cette école, mon père retrouverait-il ma trace ?

Des points d'interrogations… Beaucoup trop d'hypothèse incertaines et surtout rien que je ne puisse tenter, rien qui soit en mon pouvoir.

Même quand j'avais fui de ma maison, pendant toutes ses heures de bus en plein milieu de l'arrière pays américain, je ne m'étais pas senti impuissant à ce point. Je m'étais choisi une destination : Los Angeles, et m'était arrangé pour vivoter sans trop penser à Angel. Mais après avoir perdu XO, j'étais vraiment désespéré au point de me tourner une fois encore vers le premier de mes protecteurs, celui qui avait réussi à échapper à ma famille.

Cette fois, il n'était plus question de survivre dans un niveau milieu au risque de m'attacher aux gens. Je ne voulais pas de second drame comme celui de _XO_.

Seul, sans espoir, dans les rues de Londres, le but que je m'étais fixé me semblant irréalisable et n'ayant plus la force de me battre pour me reconstruire un avenir radieux, de peur de le voir se briser, j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises.

J'ai touché à l'alcool, j'ai touché à la drogue. J'ai touché à toutes les cochonneries que vous pouvez imaginer et même certaine dont vous n'avez pas idée. Et je n'ai pas fait qu'y toucher. Je me suis carrément plongé dedans. J'ai eu des relations d'un soir. Des blancs incroyablement long dans ma mémoire.

Ce récit n'est pas un roman sordide et je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire le récit détaillé de toutes ses « aventures ». L'histoire de ces jours sombres passés dans les rues mal famées de la capitale londonienne restera à jamais tue même si rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer de ma mémoire.

Je pourrais être encore à Londres en ce moment si je n'avais fait une rencontre assez étrange et inattendue. Elle a réussi à me libérer de ce cocon de tristesse, de désespoir et d'addiction qui me maintenait là.

Je me souviens, c'était une nuit comme les autres. Il faisait froid et l'air pollué des rues londoniennes malfamées me piquaient désagréablement les narines. Soudain, une voix m'interpella :

« Hé mon prince ! »

C'était une prostituée autant que je puisse en juger. Il y a quelques mois j'aurais été absolument horrifié d'être apostrophé en pleine rue, mais pas là. Je ne valais guère mieux que cette pauvre fille. Alors je dis très poliment :

« Désolé, madame. Je n'aime pas les femmes. »

Elle fut apparemment très surprise de ma réponse polie et s'exclama :

« C'est la première fois qu'un client potentiel m'appelle « madame » et s'excuse comme ça. Tu es un vrai noble. »

Je devins rouge. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me rappelle mes appartenances à une soi-disant « noble famille ». J'avais la très désagréable impression que mon appartenance au gotha était marqué sur mon front, ou tout du moins visible dans mon attitude et mes manières. Je ne pourrais donc jamais me mêler aux gens normaux ?

« Approche un ch'tit peu que je te vois mieux. », chevrota la prostituée.

J'obtempérais. Elle me jaugea en silence avant de dire :

« Tu es bien jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un fils de bonne famille comme toi fait ici ? Tu fais le trottoir ? »

« Oh non ! C'est une très longue histoire… »

Voyant qu'elle était avide de quelques détails, je rajoutais :

« Ma famille et moi avons eu quelques…. différents. »

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gens bien ici surtout quand ils sont distingués., dit mon interlocutrice en allumant une cigarette. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner ici. »

« Je ne suis pas distingué. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je suis quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu m'as parlé poliment alors que tu ne me connaissais de moi que ma profession. Ca me suffit.

Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas distingué. Regarde donc tes boucles, tes airs ingénus et tes bonnes manières. »

Mes cheveux auburn bouclaient naturellement. Ils me donnaient un air sophistiqué. Si je voulais avoir l'air normal un jour il faudrait que je me résolve à les sacrifier.

« Je suis là parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. », dis-je comme pour me justifier.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux :

« Il est évident que tu as souffert. Mais quelle que soit la blessure qu'on a reçu, il existe toujours dans l'univers une personne capable de soulager nos souffrances. »

« Oui, certainement, mais ces personnes, je les ai perdu par deux fois. »

« En si peu de temps ? Tu n'as pas eu de chance. Mais justement il te reste beaucoup d'années devant toi. Comment veux tu les retrouver en restant ici ? Fuis cet endroit sordide avant que l'éclat de la jeunesse quitte ton regard et le rose de la beauté, tes joues. »

« Vous ne parlez pas non plus comme une prostituée. »

Cependant, ses conseils me troublaient. C'étaient presque les même que ceux de XO. Et surtout, même si je décernait mal ses traits dans la pénombre, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a souffert mais qui peut rire et sourire encore.

Dans cet endroit, je ne profite pas de ma jeunesse, je la brûle comme un chiffon imbibé d'alcool. Dans cet endroit, je ne vis pas pleinement, je meurs à petit feu. Dans cet endroit, je ne ris et ne souris plus.

Il faut donc que je parte, que je m'enfuis d'ici.

« Je partirai. Et vous ? »

« Il est trop tard pour moi, mon p'tit. »

« Vous n'appliquez pas sur vous même vos propres préceptes ! »

« il existe un lieu. Un endroit où j'aime aller. Mais il me faut de l'argent pour cela. Et je suis pauvre. Je n'ai plus que mon corps à vendre alors je le fais. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots les yeux baissés mais quand elle continua elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est mon destin. Pas le tien. »

Elle eut un petit rire :

« Et puis je ne te conseille pas ce métier avec l'invasion du marché par les pays de l'Est. »

Le lendemain, je quittais Londres.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je devais me débarrasser des mauvaises habitudes que j'avais pris à Londres. Je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans une action de grande envergure avant cela.

J'ai donc pris la décision de m'enfermer moi-même dans un centre de désintoxication.

L'institut Richard Kelley était assez réputé. En tant que patient volontaire, je reçus un topo assez endormant du directeur du centre et quelques questions gênantes que j'esquivais du mieux que je pouvais.

Ce n'était pas dangereux tant que ça restait dans le domaine de l'administration Moldue. Je doutais que mon père sache ce qu'était un passeport. Par chance, j'avais étudié les Moldus en cachette bien sûr et je savais qu'est-ce que je devais répondre.

« Je suis un citoyen américain résidant en Angleterre. J'ai fait des erreurs… de jeunesse. Je veux m'amender. »

On me demanda bien quelques justificatifs mais un bon sortilège convainquit le directeur de ma bonne foi.

« Vous êtes venu de votre plein gré ? Ca prouve que vous êtes un jeune homme sensé. Vous êtes un exemple pour les forcenés qu'on nous amène tous les jours ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené dans le droit chemin ? »

« Ma rencontre avec… »

Je compris qu'il était dans mon intérêt de mentir à cet homme. La version certes authentique de la prostituée rencontrée dans la rue ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

« Dieu. »

« La religion, évidemment ! Dieu vous a montré la bonne voie. »

Je sortis avec sa bénédiction. J'avais du forcer un peu sur le sortilège.

Mais il n'était plus question d'utiliser la magie désormais. Je devais me comporter comme un patient Moldu si je voulais guérir.

« Toi, le dirlo t'a à la bonne. »

C'était un jeune homme qui venait de parler. Ses cheveux étaient longs et d'un noir de jais. Il avait de grands yeux bleus délavés. Plutôt beau mais visiblement fatigué par les épreuves qu'il était en train de traverser. Une idée de ce qui m'attendait.

J'appris au déjeuner qu'il s'appelait Jay et qu'il vivait à Londres.

« Si tu viens d'une famille riche, c'est normal qu'il soit à tes pieds. _Nous avons aidé le fils de la famille Machin_, ça donne une bonne réputation pour son institut. »

J'acquiesçais en silence, un peu énervé. Pourquoi tout le monde comprenait immédiatement que ma famille était riche ? Même les inconnu le plus complets n'avaient aucun mal à le deviner.

J'appris au déjeuner que mon interlocuteur s'appelait Jay et vivait à Londres.

Je lui expliquais que ce n'était pas ma famille qui m'avait envoyé ici mais moi qui était venu de mon plein gré.

« Ah je vois ! Tu es en conflit avec tes vieux ! Ca m'est arrivé à moi aussi ! »

« En conflit avec mes quoi ? »

« Christian, tu es une jeune fille de bonne famille. », conclut Jay.

Jay était le genre de type que tout le monde trouve sympathique, qui peut se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Il était l'exemple parfait d'une personne qui même après avoir vécu des expériences douloureuses peut toujours sourire et plaisanter joyeusement. Je le pris en quelque sorte pour modèle. Si il arrivait à ne pas désespérer, je devais y arriver aussi. J'avais même moins de problème que lui vu qu'il avait apparemment des années de drogues dures derrière lui.

Pour me donner du courage, je pensais aux gens que j'aimais : à ma sœur que je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps (j'espérais qu'elle avait pu s'en tirer elle aussi), à Angel, qui était quelque part sur le sol anglais, à XO et Amina même si ils étaient morts tous les deux.

J'avais raconté mon histoire ou tout du moins une partie à Jay. J'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et il m'inspirait particulièrement confiance. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire. Voilà un peu près ce que je lui avais raconté :

« Je viens d'Utah. Salt Lake City. Une famille très ancienne et religieuse. J'ai eu une éducation très stricte. A 18 ans, j'ai fui ma famille. Mais ils n'ont pas cessé de me pourchasser et dès que je m'attachais à un lieu ou à des personnes, il s'arrangeait pour leur nuire. Je me suis enfui en Angleterre pour leur échapper et aussi un peu pour retrouver une personne que j'aime. Jusque là, j'ai fait choux blanc. J'étais très déprimé et j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises, qui me valent d'être ici. Dès que je serais guéri, je reprendrais mes recherches. »

Je m'en rendais compte, en y repensant, je m'étais pas mal confié à Jay alors que je ne savais rien de lui. Il ne répugnait pas à se confier. En fait, c'était moi qui ne lui avait jamais posé de questions. C'était assez égoïste de ma part de lui confier mes problèmes et de ne pas me poser de questions à propos des siens. Mais je ne savais pas bien comment aborder ça. C'était sans doute douloureux.

Un jour où il me demanda à quoi je pensais, je trouvais un moyen prudent de lancer le sujet :

« A ma grande sœur. Et toi, Jay, tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Il parut soudain s'illuminer.

« Oui, j'ai une petite sœur ! Elle s'appelle Nikki et elle a 5 ans. Elle me ressemble beaucoup ! Moi je le trouve trop mignonne ! »

Il s'empressa de fouiller dans ses affaires et insista pour me montrer une photo. En effet, la petite était très mignonne. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de Jay et ses grands yeux bleus.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans. »

« Le photo date un peu. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. »

Je me souvins que Jay avait dit s'être brouillé avec ses parents. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis longtemps.

« C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas la voir souvent. »

« Oh mais je la verrais souvent si je sors d'ici ! Je m'occuperais d'elle tous les jours ! », dit-il joyeusement.

« Tes parents seront d'accord ? », demandai-je surpris.

« Mes parents sont morts. Je me suis brouillé mortellement avec eux l'année dernière et je suis parti vivre à Londres. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'était pour identifier leur cadavre.

Nikki est à l'assistance publique à leur qu'il est.

J'ai 19 ans, Christian, mais il n'allait pas la confier à un drogué. Si je sors d'ici et que j'offre à la société un visage souriant, même si le sourire est hypocrite, j'obtiendrais peut-être sa garde. »

J'avais mis les pieds dans le plat. Evidemment.

« Je suis… je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai été puni pour mes erreurs passées. Si je ne peux pas récupérer ma petite sœur pour l'instant, c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.»

_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête_ est un proverbe bien connu qui signifie que quelqu'un qui provoque la colère et la haine en recevra les fruits et ici, par extension, qu'on finit toujours par subir les conséquences de ces actions, surtout si elles sont désastreuses.

Les conséquences d'une action sont variables et souvent imprévisibles. Dans le cas de Jay, ses déboires lui avait valu de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de sa sœur, qu'il adorait. J'avais trop longtemps agi inconsidérément et j'allais récolter ce que j'avais semé. Je vais utiliser l'expression _Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête_ encore une fois en plus des deux fois où je viens de la mentionner et à partir de ce moment, ce récit deviendra détestable à un tel point que je préférerais ne l'avoir jamais commencé.

La vie au centre était dur et monotone. Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous raconte chaque journée individuellement tant elles se ressemblaient. Nous n'avions strictement rien à faire en dehors des horaires et règlements à respecter. De toute façon, le manque de drogue nous rendait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur, de ne pas être intoxiqué au même point que la plupart des patients du centre. Examens médicaux, repas, couvre-feu rythmaient notre quotidien.

Vint enfin le jour où je pus sortir. Le jour de ma sortie, le directeur me convoqua. Il avait un air mortuaire, caractéristique de quelqu'un qui va vous annoncer la mort d'un proche.

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je ne pouvais pas sortir ?

J'entamais la conversation, même si ce n'était pas très poli.

« Alors, monsieur, je peux quitter le centre ? Je suis tiré d'affaire ? »

Le directeur renifla.

« Vous pouvez vous en aller. Vous n'avez plus aucun problème avec les drogues. »

Mais je voyais qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

« Et ? »

« Nous avons reçu le résultat de vos examens médicaux. Vous êtes séropositif. »

_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête._ A Londres, je m'étais laissé dépasser. Résultat : il m'était arrivé malheur. Grand et funeste malheur.


	4. Repose en paix

_4 : Repose en paix_

Si vous vouliez avoir une idée du lieu le moins accueillant du monde, je vous conseille de faire un tour au secrétariat de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Après que le directeur m'ai appris ma séropositivité, j'avais quitté son établissement, comme, prévu, et avait fait quelque chose que je ne m'étais promis de ne pas faire : j'avais repris contact avec le monde des sorciers.

Je savais que les Moldus n'avaient pas de véritable remède au Sida. Leur traitement prolongeait la vie du malade, mais le prix à payer était lourd, très lourd. Si je devais subir ce genre de traitement, il valait mieux que je meure.

Par contre, j'ignorais totalement si les sorciers étaient plus avancé, en fait, je n'avais jamais entendu le mot « Sida » dans la bouche d'un sorcier. Je suis donc allé dans le plus grand hôpital sorcier d'Angleterre, Ste Mangouste.

Quand j'ai expliqué mon problème à la sorcière d'accueil, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir lâché un mot grossier. En fait, la sorcière m'a regardé comme si je lui avais craché au visage avant de me dire d'un ton sec.

« Notre hôpital ne soigne pas les maladies de Moldus. Partez. »

« Les maladies de Moldus ? Je suis sorcier et pourtant, je l'ai attrapé ! »

« Il n'y a que les Moldus qui l'attrapent. Nous, nous sommes des gens plus convenables. »

« Convenable ? », dis-je interloqué.

Je fus incapable de dire quelque chose d'autre tellement j'étais écœuré. A bout d'un moment, je dus libérer ma place car les suivants de la file commençaient à grogner de mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec eux. », dit une voix.

Derrière moi, se tenait la personne la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. C'était une femme, grande, aux cheveux blonds sales très mal coiffés. Elle avait de grands yeux écartés, une paire de lunettes à écaille et fait encore plus étrange, portait un navet en sautoir.

« Pardon ? », demandai-je poliment.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Je disais qu'il n'était pas la peine de discuter avec eux. Moi, je peux vous aider. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je vous le dis. Mais on va en discuter dehors. »

Elle m'attrapa par le bras (ses ongles était longs mais au lieu d'être effilés, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, rongés au bout) et m'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Qui êtes vous ? », demandai-je.

« Mon nom est Louisa Lovegood et je suis chercheuse. »

« Je suis Christian Smith et personne en particulier. Vous cherchez quoi ? »

« La même chose que vous. Un remède contre le Sida. »

« Et vous avez trouvé ? »

« Peut-être. Venez avec moi. »

Je la suivis. Quelqu'un qui avait une apparence aussi loufoque que Mrs Lovegood ne pouvait être vraiment dangereuse. Les gens dangereux ont l'air parfaitement normaux car ils souhaitent passer inaperçu. Au contrairement, le navet en sautoir de Mrs Lovegood attirait beaucoup de regards surpris.

Mrs Lovegood s'arrêta finalement devant une voiture jaune moutarde qui était assez étrange pour être la sienne.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, reprit-elle. J'ai besoin d'un cobaye pour tester mon traitement. »

« C'est pour ça que vous étiez à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Entre autre. Je vous expliquerai dans la voiture, si vous acceptez. », dit-elle gentiment.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Les autres sorciers ne m'aideraient pas, vu le comportement de la sorcière de Sainte-Mangouste. Et si elle avait une apparence plutôt étrange, Louisa Lovegood m'avait proposé son aide, avec gentillesse.

« C'est d'accord. »

Le visage de Mrs Lovegood s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Alors c'est parfait. Monte, je vais t'emmener chez moi. »

L'intérieur du tacot sentait un parfum de femme et les frites à emporter. Sur le tableau de bord était suspendu une photo d'un homme large et convivial et d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mrs Lovegood. Ils faisaient de grands gestes amicaux au spectateur.

« C'est votre famille ? »

« Oui, c'est mon mari, Robert et ma fille, Luna. Tu vas les rencontrer. »

Mrs Lovegood s'escrima pendant cinq minutes à faire démarrer la vieille voiture. Quand le moteur se mit enfin en marche, la voiture crachota hors de sa place de parking

« Vous savez pourquoi il sont comme ça ? A Sainte-Mangouste, je veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste qui ne va pas mais la communauté sorcière entière. Dis moi, Christian, es tu un Sang-Pur ? »

Je fus surpris par sa question. Mrs Lovegood n'avait vraiment pas l'air préoccupé par des choses comme la pureté du sang.

« Je suis un Sang-Pur. », dis-je avec une pointe de honte.

« Alors tu vas très bien comprendre ce que je vais te dire.

La plupart des sorciers se fichent complètement des Moldus. Ils les considèrent comme des gens inintéressants et inférieurs avec eux. Et je ne parle pas que des Sang-Pur, c'est vrai que c'est chez eux que c'est le plus flagrant, mais il y a un racisme latent dans toutes les classes de sorciers envers les Moldus. Même ceux qui se prétendent tolérants se moquent bien de tous ce que les Moldus peuvent faire.

Mais c'est nous les sorciers qui sommes arriérés. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Notre magie, nos baguette, tous cela datent de des siècles. A côté des progrès fulgurants qu'on fait les Moldus, nous n'avons rien inventé, rien découvert. Nous sommes encore au Moyen-Âge, Christian.

Pour en revenir à Sainte-Mangouste, les maladies aux causes non-magiques sont assez peu souvent attrapés par des sorciers. Elles ne sont pas traités à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Et quand un sorcier tombe tout de même malade ? »

« Il se fait soigner par les Moldus. Le Ministère considère qu'il y a des maladies de sorcier et de Moldu et que chacun doit se soigner de son côté.

Mais toi, Christian, tu n'as pas eu n'importe quelle maladie mais le Sida. La maladie tabou par excellence. Celle qui s'attrape par le sang ou par un rapport sexuel non protégé. Or, pour la communauté sorcière, le simple fait d'admettre que des gens puissent se droguer ou avoir des relations d'une nuit, est impossible. Ils sont bien trop « convenables ».

Je ne dis pas que ce genre de problème n'existe pas, mais tout le monde se met la tête dans le sable plutôt que de le voir. La libération sexuelle n'a jamais eu lieu dans notre monde. Les Moldus ont admis depuis longtemps que la drogue et le Sida était un danger mais les sorciers ne le feront jamais. Ils préfèrent croire que tout le monde reste vierge jusqu'au mariage. Je leur ai parlé de mon traitement et ils m'ont ri au nez.

Voilà, on arrive. »

Elle arrêta la voiture devant une grande maison assez branlante. Une petite fille en sortit en courant :

« Maman ! Maman ! C'est qui ? »

« Luna chérie, voici mon nouveau cobaye, Christian. Où est ton papa ? »

« Il écrit son nouvel article sur les Ronflaks Cornus. »

Luna et Robert était exactement comme je l'imaginais. La petite était adorable, intelligente et croyait toutes les idées farfelus de son père et de sa mère. Son père était très sympathique et travaillait apparemment dans un magazine comique. Ils m'accueillirent sans poser de questions et me traitèrent comme si j'étais un ami perdu de vue qui débarquait pour les vacances.

D'après ce que je compris du peu qu'elle m'expliqua, le traitement de Mrs Lovegood était basé sur ceux des Moldus, auquel était ajouté diverses techniques magiques.

« Je suis sûre que si il avait connu notre monde, les Moldus auraient trouvé depuis longtemps. Je regrette que le Ministère continue à leur cacher la vérité comme si il était encore au temps de la crémation des sorcières. »

Finalement au bout d'un mois, Mrs Lovegood m'apprit les résultats :

« Je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi ! Foi de Joncheruine, ils vont être obligé de me prendre au sérieux au Ministère ! »

« C'est formidable ! Je suis vraiment guéri ! Et c'est grâce à vous ! Comment puis-je vous remercier… »

« Moi aussi, je dois te remercier. Peu de gens auraient eu le courage de tenter un traitement qui auraient pu être inefficace, voire dangereux. »

La soirée fut consacré à fêter la réussite de Mrs Lovegood, autour d'un bon repas. Encore aujourd'hui, si je dois citer un exemple de famille heureuse, c'est celle là que je choisirais. Moi qui n'ai eu qu'une famille morcelé, j'aurais aimé être le frère de Luna et avoir un père et une mère comme Mr et Mrs Lovegood.

Le lendemain, Mrs Lovegood partit de bonne heure au ministère apporter la conclusion de ses expériences. Elle revint dans la matinée très dépitée :

« Ils ne m'ont toujours pas écouté. Quand j'ai évoqué le fait de soigner des Moldus, ils m'ont même menacés. Mais je ne vais pas renoncer ! Je révélerai l'existence du monde de la magie moi-même si il le faut ! »

Les jours suivants, j'eus de plus en plus l'impression que Mrs Lovegood s'acharnait et le Ministère commençait à s'inquiéter. Finalement, nous reçûmes une visite de la part de la personne la plus inattendu qu'on aurait pu imaginer dans une maison comme celle des Lovegood. Ce fut Luna qui me prévint :

« Christian, Christian, le Ministre de la Magie parle avec maman. »

« Le Ministre de la Magie ? »

Je laissais la petite et rejoignit le couloir qui donnait sur la salle des expériences de Mrs Lovegood. En tendant l'oreille, je pourrais entendre sa conversation avec le Ministre.

« Si encore, il ne s'agissait que des malades sorciers, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose. Mais là c'est impossible… Mon mandat… L'opinion public…

Je vous prie de ne pas vous entêter… Je n'aimerais pas être obligé de… »

« Obligé de quoi ? »

Pour ce que je pouvais voir du Ministre par le trou de la serrure, il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et ne cessait de faire tourner son chapeau melon dans ses mains.

« Très bien… Venez Macnair. »

J'eus juste le temps de me plaquer contre le mur d'en face avant que le Ministre n'ouvrit la porte, suivi par un colosse à la mine patibulaire. Il avait remis son chapeau melon mais était toujours très pâle. Alors que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche, il me dit précipitamment :

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous êtes celui qui avait testé la technique du professeur Lovegood. J'aurais bien aimé bavardé mais je suis un homme très occupé… »

Je ne l'arrêtai pas. J'aurais du.

De regrettables accidents arrivent tous les jours. Surtout quand ils sont programmés. Deux jours après cette petite visite, Mrs Lovegood a été victime d'une de ses redoutables accidents. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'elle n'a pas survécu.

Ca s'est passé pendant une belle après-midi. Mr et Mrs Lovegood travaillaient et Luna regardait par la vitre du laboratoire. Je passais par la couloir et je lui dis :

« Viens, Luna, il ne faut pas rester ici. »

Une seconde après, l'explosion fit trembler les murs.

Lorsque le Ministre de la Magie vint présenter ses condoléances à la famille endeuillée, je le pris à partie :

« Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Parce qu'elle préférait sauver des vies plutôt que préserver le secret de notre existence ! Vous êtes un monstre… »

« Ce n'est qu'un… regrettable accident, dit le Ministre mais son regard était fuyant, puis il continua d'un ton faussement enjoué. Je crois que vous êtes Américain. Je pourrais vous obtenir la citoyenneté anglaise si vous le désirez… »

« Essayez vous de me soudoyer ? »

« Je vais juste preuve de générosité. Vous ne pouvez demeurer ici pour toujours. »

Puis il reprit plus bas :

« Vous ne pouvez rien prouver. L'explosion a détruit toutes les notes et seule feu Mrs Lovegood savait le contenu du remède. Je pourrais prétendre que ses recherches n'avaient jamais abouti et que vous n'avez jamais été malade.

C'est votre parole contre celle du Ministre de la Magie. Réfléchissez mon garçon. Vous ne réussiriez qu'à salir la mémoire de votre amie. »

Je me mordis amèrement la lèvre. Il avait raison.

« Alors tout ce qu'elle a fait… n'a servi à rien. »

« Non. Vous êtes un homme libre et en bonne santé maintenant. Tâchez d'en profiter. »

FIN

**Epilogue : The beginning**

A la terrasse d'un café londonien, je viens d'achever le manuscrit qui racontait l'histoire d'une vie déjà bien remplie, depuis son enfance dans l'Utah jusqu'au meurtre d'une obscure scientifique de la banlieue de Londres.

Fudge, le Ministre, m'a obtenu la nationalité anglaise comme il l'avait promis, ainsi qu'une quantité substantielle d'argent sans que j'en fasse la demande, histoire d'acheter mon silence.

Je vais peut-être réussir à retrouver Angel.

Je vais travailler, mais sûrement pas dans un bar.

_« On ne te demandera pas de réciter du Platon en servant des verres… » Ca me ferait presque rire aujourd'hui._

J'ai trouvé un appartement et me suis acheté un téléphone portable car je n'ai pas de ligne fixe.

J'ai arrêté de fumer. Je n'ai pas échappé au Sida pour avoir un cancer des poumons à trente ans.

_Dire que j'avais commencé à cause d'Angel. Où est-il aujourd'hui ? Quelque part sur le même bout de continent ?_

Je vais vivre, avec ou sans raison, parce qu'une femme bonne et intelligente a sacrifié sa vie pour que moi, et tant d'autre, puisse vivre.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Qui peut m'appeler en pleine après-midi ?

« Christian, c'est toi ? »

Comme un fantôme tout droit sorti du passé, je reconnais la voix de ma sœur Laura.

« Laura ? »

« Oh, Christian, je suis tellement contente de t'entendre ! Tu sais, quand tu as fui la maison, j'ai cru que je pourrais plus jamais te parler. Moi aussi, je suis partie. J'ai épouse Rinaldo et maintenant, on est ensemble sur la côte est, et ça va beaucoup mieux… »

J'interrompis son flot de paroles :

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »

Elle rit :

« Mais je ne t'ai pas retrouvé ! C'est Angel. »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

« Angel ? Il me cherchait ? »

« Angel ne t'a jamais laissé tomber. Quand Père a appris pour vous deux, ils l'ont balancé de force dans le premier cargo en partance pour l'Angleterre. Je l'ai entendu, il hurlait comme un dément et… Je ne sais pas ce que Père t'a raconté, mais n'oublie pas qu'il cherchait à te faire du mal. »

« Et comment il m'a retrouvé ? »

« Il a gardé contact avec moi (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a conseillé de m'enfuir) mais il pensait que tu étais aux Etats-Unis. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a appris que tu étais aussi en Angleterre par un de tes amis… Jay je crois. »

« Angel a parlé avec Jay ? »

_« Si je sors d'ici et que j'offre à la société un visage souriant, même si le sourire est hypocrite, j'obtiendrais peut-être sa garde. » Si Angel a pu le rencontrer, ça veut dire qu'il est sorti du centre. Je me demande si il a récupéré la garde de sa petite sœur…_

« Oui, et il lui a dit que tu étais sorti de désintox' mais que tu devais être encore à Londres. Angel a fini par te trouver parmi les personnes nouvellement régularisés et il m'a donné ton numéro… Tu es anglais, maintenant ? »

« Oui d'ailleurs je…. Attends une seconde, si Angel a retrouvé mon numéro, il doit connaître l'adresse de mon appartement… »

« Ben oui ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais y aller. Il doit t'attendre. »

Je lui dis au revoir et raccroche. Je vais revoir Angel. Je devrais être content mais je me sens perdu. Je pensais au fait de revoir Angel comme un évènement lointain auquel je pourrais me préparer mais voilà que cela arrive maintenant. Est-ce qu'il a changé ? Est-ce que j'ai changé ?

L'odeur de la fumée de cigarette m'empêche de me concentrer. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait dans ce café quelqu'un qui fume les même clopes que moi ?

_Angel… et le parfum sucré des Black Stones…_

Je lève les yeux, et il est là. Il m'attendait, en m'observant, se disant sans doute « _Lève, les yeux, Christian, lève les yeux ! »_

« Bonjour, Christian. »

C'est bizarre, je sens qu'arrêter de fumer va être plus dur que prévu…


End file.
